Jane's Makeovers
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: Jane gets a makeover from Annie Radcliffe. Not satisfied, she turns to Evie for another one.
1. Chapter 1

Jane was hiding behind a bookshelf, watching him. She couldn't see the book he was reading, but he seemed intrigued by it.

"Hi" came a voice from behind. Jane jumped.

It was Annie Radcliffe, daughter of Roger and Anita.

"Oh hi" Jane said.

"Do you like the view?" Annie asked.

Jane sighed. "That obvious?"

Annie nodded. "So what's your plan?"

"I don't have one" Jane admitted.

"Do you want help?" Annie asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Jane asked.

Annie smiled. "Would you object to a makeover?"

"I don't know" Jane said.

"Come on" Annie said. "It'll be fun, I promise. What if I make a suggestion, and you don't like it, we won't do it."

Jane sighed. "Sure, why not."

Annie beamed. "Great!"

She grabbed Jane's hand and began to pull her to the doors.

"This will be fun!" Annie exclaimed.

 _What have I done_? Jane thought.

* * *

"First order of business" Annie said. "You need to take a shower."

She handed Jane a bottle of conditioner. "Use this."

Jane got out the shower thirty minutes later. Annie's desk was covered with makeup. Annie handed her an orange blouse and a red skirt. Jane went back into the bathroom. She came back out. Annie brushed her hair and pulled it in a ponytail. She swiped some cherry lip gloss on Jane's lip.

"Done" she said.

"What happened to you asking my opinion?" Jane asked.

"Sorry" Annie said. "Well, come on. I can't wait for Carlos to see you."

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather show him alone" Jane said.

"I completely understand" Annie said.

Jane left, but not to find Carlos.

* * *

Jane was hiding in her dorm. She was undoing her makeover. She undid her ponytail and wiped off her lip gloss. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called. It was Evie.

"Do you notice anything different about me?" Jane asked.

"No" Evie said. "Did you go shopping? I've never seen that outfit before."

Jane sat on her head and buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked. Jane looked up.

"Annie Radcliffe gave me a makeover. I like someone, and Annie thought a makeover would help. The thing is, she made look the same. I want this guy to notice me. We're friends but I want more."

"Maybe I could give you a makeover" Evie suggested.

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed. The two girls went off to Evie's dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls were in Evie's dorm. Jane had taken a second shower and was wearing a white bath robe. Evie wrapped Jane's hair in a towel.

"Let's start with the clothes" she said. "What colors does this guy like?"

Jane blushed. She knew Evie would figure it out.

"Red, black, and white."

Evie raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Carlos, huh?" she said.

Jane nodded, blushing.

Evie went back to work. She handed Jane a red dress.

"Put this on. You may have to climb into it."

Jane went into the bathroom, took off the bath robe, and stepped into the dress. She walked out.

"Looking good" Evie said.

"Thanks" Jane said. "What's next?"

"Hair."

Evie pulled a white wicker chair in front of her desk. Jane sat in it. Evie unwrapped the towel on Jane's head. She curled her hair and put a white hair band in her hair.

"And now for the final step" she said.

She put pink blush on Jane's cheeks, blue eyeshadow on her eyelids, and painted light pink. She curled her eyelashes.

"Done" she said.

Jane stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Ready to show Carlos?" Evie asked.

Jane nodded and they walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Carlos!" Evie called. "I'm looking for Jane. Have you seen her?"

"No" he said. "I just about to ask you the same question."

Jane was hiding around the corner. She was terrified. What if Carlos thought she looked stupid?

"Come on out Jane!"

Her knees were shaking. What if he thought she looked foolish?

Evie called for her again.

Jane took a deep breath and started edging away from the wall.

You look fine she thought. Carlos is really sweet. Even if he doesn't like it he won't make fun of you.

She closed her eyes and turned the corner.

"Jane!" Evie exclaimed in mock surprise. "There you are!"

"Hey Carlos" Jane said meekly.

"Jane" Carlos said slowly. "You look... different."

Evie clearly hadn't noticed the rising tension as she went to fix Jane's hair.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Evie beamed.

Carlos didn't answer.

"Well?" Evie snapped. "Say something!"

Carlos remained silent.

"Are you kidding me!?"

Jane turned around. A very angry-looking Annie was standing behind her.

Jane bit her lip. "Annie, I can explain..."

"There's nothing to explain. You thought the makeover I gave you wasn't good enough, so you went to Evie to give you 'a better one'. But I don't even care. You just a makeover to impress some guy because you could never get him without one!"

Jane was speechless. Tears were rolling down her face. Her surroundings were blurry and she started to feel dizzy. She started to run.

"Jane wait!" someone yelled.

Jane didn't stop. She didn't know where she was going, she just didn't want to be there. Her head and heart were pounding and she was numb everywhere. Next thing she knew, she was sitting under a tree. She curled into a ball and started to felt guilty and embarrassed. Not only had she just totally ruined her friendship with Annie, she had also made a fool of herself in front of Carlos. She could never see either one of them again. She would have to leave Auradon and start all over. She would...

"Hey."

Jane looked up. It was Carlos. She quickly buried her face again.

"Hey" she mumbled.

She could hear leaves crunching as Carlos sat down next to her.

"About what just happened..."

"I'm sorry" Jane interrupted. "I like you. A lot. I really wanted you to notice me. Annie thought a makeover would be a good idea. I went with it, although I doubted Annie was the perfect person for the job. I was right; Annie's makeover made me look like me. I wanted to look different. So I went to Evie. When I was hiding I started having second thoughts. The look on your face when you saw me told me I was right. And then Annie came and.."

Jane started to tremble.

"You don't have to apologize to me" Carlos said. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for my reaction to your new look. It's just... it doesn't make you look like you. And that's who I like; you. Something I admire you for is the way you dress; you're so modest. I would've liked to see the makeover Annie gave you."

Jane looked up. "Really?"

"Yes" he said, brushing her hair out of her face.

He stood up and extended his hand.

"Come on. Annie and Evie are worried about you. Annie wants to apologize."

Jane stood up and looked down. Her dress was smudged with dirt and makeup.

"Carlos" Jane whispered. "I look like a mess."

Carlos looked over his shoulder. "No you don't. A messy-looking Jane? Impossible."

Jane bit her lip. "I'd still like a chance to clean up when we get back."

Carlos smiled and squeezed her hand. "As you wish."


End file.
